


Characters

by penrosequartz



Series: Hemospectrum & Co. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character List, F/F, F/M, M/M, introduction, introduction to series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a character list for everyone in this AU - also, there's literally no need to read it unless you want some more context for the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is written in CSS, so if you download it the colors won't be there - sorry.

Hello and welcome to Hemospectrum & Co. We’d like you to meet:  
**Karkat Vantas** : an angry, loud reporter, focusing mainly on society (and sometimes gossip).  
**Aradia Megido** : a kind-hearted but incredibly smart newspaper columnist.  
**Tavros Nitram** : A shy intern.  
**Sollux Captor** : Irritated computer nerd, works in I.T.  
**Nepeta Leijon** : The resident shipper, also works in marketing.  
**Kanaya Maryam** : An elegant woman, works in marketing and design.  
**Terezi Pyrope** : an eccentric reporter, loves to investigate criminal cases.  
**Vriska Serket** : One of the editorial staff – tries to keep certain things (cough Aranea’s reports cough) short and snappy. Vaguely morally questionable.  
**Equius Zahhak** : horse obsessed P.A. to Gamzee Makara, caters to his every need.  
**Gamzee Makara** : stoner, but also co-head of marketing – he has an eye for bright colours.  
**Eridan Ampora** : head of design, a pretentious hipster.  
**Feferi Peixes** : The face of the public, member of the board and co-C.E.O. of the company.  
**Kankri Vantas** : a social justice warrior, writes pieces on society and gets them heavily edited. Brother to Karkat.  
**Damara Megido** : international reporter. Sister to Aradia.  
**Rufioh Nitram** : funny, easygoing news anchor. Brother to Tavros.  
**Mituna Captor** : Head of I.T. Loves working with his younger brother, Sollux.  
**Meulin Leijon** : Excitable and fun, an intern who works closely with Kurloz. Cousin to Nepeta.  
**Porrim Maryam** : Investigative reporter – very stylish. Sister to Kanaya.  
**Latula Pyrope** : prides herself on being cool, and writes some pretty great articles. Cousin to Terezi.  
**Aranea Serket** : writes long, waffly articles to be edited by her cousin, Vriska. Also somehow finds the time to be a news anchor?  
**Horuss Zahhak** : devoted journalist, focusing on global issues. Brother to Equius.  
**Kurloz Makara** : odd, and only talks to Meulin. Also follows the same weird religion as his cousin, Gamzee, who he co-runs marketing with.  
**Cronus Ampora** : douchebag and desperate. Also a shitty journalist.  
**Meenah Peixes** : runs the company, the face behind her sister Feferi. Hilarious – but also does some morally questionable things.  
**John Egbert** : light-hearted weatherman, cousin to Jake, Jade and Jane.  
**Rose Lalonde** : verbose and flowery technician, works with sound and lights on stage. Twin to Roxy, cousin to Dave and Dirk.  
**Dave Strider** : famous rapper, twin to Dirk, cousin to Roxy and Rose.  
**Jade Harley** : veterinarian, cousin to John.  
**Jane Crocker** : chef at a prestigious restaurant, sister to Jake, cousin to John.  
**Roxy Lalonde** : works with her twin as a technician, along with making lots of innuendos. Twin to Rose, cousin to Dirk and Dave.  
**Dirk Strider** : straight-faced robotics engineer, twin to Dave, cousin to Rose and Roxy.  
**Jake English** : speaks with an antiquated vocabul- oh, for god's sake, he speaks old timey language. As an adventure lover, he writes the travel page. Also heavily edited...  
**Calliope** : a happy, beautiful intern. Also a cherub. Twin to Caliborn.  
**Caliborn** : a murderer – locked up a few years back. Twin to Calliope.  
Wayward Vagabond: Dave’s loyal dog.  
Becquerel: Jade’s strange canine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that these may be edited/added to as the storyline progresses.


End file.
